Monte Cazazza
Monte Cazazza is an American artist and composer best known for his seminal role in helping shape industrial music through recordings with the London-based Industrial Records in the mid-1970s. Career[edit source | editbeta] Cazazza, based primarily in San Francisco during his early career, is credited with coining the phrase "Industrial Music for Industrial People". This was later used to encapsulate the record label and the artists representing it. Later, thenoise collages and experimental sound manipulation coming out of Industrial records came to be known as industrial music. Cazazza had built up an underground reputation as a particularly volatile performer with a potentially dangerous and antisocial aesthetic. Re/Search Magazine's Industrial Culture Handbook described his work as "insanity-outbreaks thinly disguised as art events". The Futurist Sintesi show near the end of 1975 was heralded on a promo flier as "Sex - religious show; giant statue of Jesus got chainsawed and gang raped into oblivion". Cazazza did not limit his "performances" to the familiar dynamic of stage, audience and audience reaction. Much of his work involved acts designed for maximum shock value. In a well known incident, while a student at the OaklandCollege of Arts and Crafts, Cazazza created a cement waterfall that permanently disabled the main stairway of the building. He once created a 15'x15' screw-together metal swastika and was known to visit his friends with a dead cat andformaldehyde that he would use to set the cat alight. Much of his early work is considered obscene and virtually impossible to find. He worked with both print and sound collage, film, performance, and presentation. He was also heavily involved in the Mail art movement of the mid-1970s to early '80s. His recordings with Throbbing Gristle in early 1977 are highly regarded among collectors and continue to be esteemed as some of the most significant to come out of that period. Some of his early output was collected and released by The Grey Area of Mute in 1992 under the title, The Worst of Monte Cazazza. Cazazza worked frequently with Factrix, an early industrial and experimental group from San Francisco, and recorded soundtracks for Mark Pauline and Survival Research Laboratories. More recent activity has included co-creating the independent distribution and film company, MMFilms with Michelle Handelman and various soundtrack recordings. Cazazza sent out photos of himself in an electric chair on the day of convicted murderer Gary Gilmore's execution. One of these was mistakenly printed in a Hong Kong newspaper as the real execution. Cazazza was also photographed alongside COUM Transmissions/Throbbing Gristle members Genesis P-Orridge and Cosey Fanni Tutti for the "Gary Gilmore Memorial Society" postcard, in which the three artists posed blindfolded and tied to chairs with actual loaded guns pointed at them to depict Gilmore's execution. Discography[edit source | editbeta] Solo[edit source | editbeta] *''To Mom On Mother's Day'' (7") (Industrial Records) (1979) *''At Leeds Fan Club/Scala, London/Oundle School'' (Cass) (Industrial Records) (1980) *''Something For Nobody'' (7") (Industrial Records) (1980) *''Stairway To Hell/Sex Is No Emergency'' (7") (Sordide Sentimental) (1982) *''The Worst of Monte Cazazza'' (CD) (The Grey Area) (1992) *''Kill Yur Self'' (12") (Telepathic Recordings) (1996) *''Power Versus Wisdom, Live'' (CD) (Side Effects) (1996) *''The Cynic'' (CD) (Blast First Petite) (2010) with Factrix[edit source | editbeta] *''California Babylon'' (LP) (Subterranean Records) (1982) with Chaos Of The Night[edit source | editbeta] *''Live At KFJC'' (CD) (Endorphine Factory) with Psychic TV[edit source | editbeta] Main article: Psychic TV discography*''Dreams Less Sweet'' (LP) (CBS) (1983) *''Godstar'' (12") (Temple Records) (1985) *''Mouth Of The Night'' (LP) (Temple Records) (1985) *''Themes 3'' (LP) (Temple Records) (1986) *''Live In Heaven'' (LP) (Temple Records) (1987) *''Allegory and Self'' (LP) (Temple Records) (1988) *''A Real Swedish Live Show'' (LP) (Thee Temple Ov Psychick Youth Scandinavia) (1989) *''City Ov London/City Ov Glasgow'' (CD) (Temple Records) (1991) *''Live In Glasgow Plus'' (CD) (Temple Records) (2003) *''Godstar: Thee Director's Cut'' (CD) (Temple Records) (2004) with The Atom Smashers[edit source | editbeta] *''First Strike'' (LP) (Pathfinder Records) (1986) with The Love Force[edit source | editbeta] *"Climax", "Six Eyes From Hell", and "Liars (Feed Those Christians To The Lions)" on the album The Worst Of Monte Cazazza (CD) (The Grey Area) (1992) with Esperik Glare[edit source | editbeta] *"A City in the Sea" on the 7" As the Insects Swarm (7") (Static Hum Records) (2008) Category:Artists